Trapped With you SPECIALLife burns
by Lady Cell
Summary: A side story to Trapped with you. Happens a bit before Touya leaves the girls. Kira always liked Touya, but when he rejected her feelings and left, she went to her own world to seek for comfort. GaaOC


**_Trapped with you_**

**_SPECIAL:_**

**_"Life burns"

* * *

_**

Heh, this is something to amuse you guys while GothicAngel finishes the update for the next chapter of Trapped with you

* * *

Kira waited patiently for Touya. He said that he had something important to tell her. Touya was her friend, teammate and her first crush. She was under the cherry tree in the backyard of her old house. Even though Alana forbidden it, she would always spend her free time in her old house. She looked at the starry night sky and waited.

"Yo, Kira-chan." Kira looked over her shoulder and saw him. He was one year older than her. He had black hair reaching his shoulders and green, narrow eyes. He was wearing a black Chinese shirt and baggy black pants. He was considered to be very cute, that's what most girls would say (Lol! We have competition for Sasuke here!)

Kira blushed slightly and turned to face him "Touya-san." she smiled

"Um, sorry I'm late. I had some important business." he said.

Kira shock her head "Daijowu. Ne, ne, what is it you wanted to tell me?" she smiled, hopping that he would say that he liked her or something like that.

Touya instantly turned all serious. "Kira-chan."

"Hai?" Kira replied

"We have been a team for quite some time now. You, Laura and I have become quite strong thru these years." Touya started "We also became good friends." Kira put her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers for good luck. "And good friends understand each other, right?"

"H…hai." Kira stuttered slightly

"I've noticed you've been acting weird around me at times."

_"HE NOTICED!"_ Kira's mind screamed.

"So, there is something I need to tell you." Touya paused

_"You like me? Please say you like me!"_ Kira begged silently

"Don't waste your time on me." Touya said harshly.

* * *

**_We break our enemies with fear

* * *

_**

Kira's eyes widened at this and she felt her hands start to shake "W…what do you mea…" she started

"You heard me." Touya cut her off "Listen, we may be good friends and all, but that's it." he said harshly, and Kira felt her heart crack slowly. "And besides…" she looked at him "I like Laura, not you."

_CRACK…CRACK…CRASH!_

That was the sound of her heart cracking and breaking in to millions of pieces, like a glass figurine. Touya didn't say anything else; he just turned around and walked away.

* * *

**_And we've seen how the tears come around

* * *

_**

Silent tears spilled down her cheeks. She wasn't sobbing, she wasn't moving, she wasn't even sure if her broken heart was still beating or if she was still breathing or not. She just fell to her knees and watched the place where Touya stood moments ago, tears falling from her chin to her knees

* * *

**_We built our confidence on wasteland_**

**_We've seen how the walls come down

* * *

_**

How could she have been so stupid? How could have she let herself fall in love? How could she let herself believe in lies? How could she let her heart brake like this? Kira felt her entire small world that she was living in disappear. They were replaced by the glass walls that she hid all her feeling behind. Feelings that she hid from the people she knew…Except from one

* * *

**_A man dies like a butterfly_**

**_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper_**

**_All things must pass

* * *

_**

She closed her eyes and begged the world to let her slip away from reality just one more time. Just one more time! She wasn't asking for a lot. The blackness before her eyes turned darker than before. _"Arigato…"_ she thanked silently and opened her eyes. In front of her were a waterfall and a river, connecting to a beautiful lake. The stars in the sky were brighter and more numerous than normal. And it was all surrounded by a beautiful forest. Above the water pixies flew. Not a single human was there to destroy the beauty.

Well, no one except for **him**…

* * *

**_And one love is a crocked lie_**

**_The world lies in the hands of evil_**

**_And we pray it would last

* * *

_**

She smiled sadly. He was always so real. No. He **was** real. He and she grew together inside her dream world. It's only that she couldn't remember him when she woke up. _"At least…you are still here…for me…"

* * *

_

**_We have no sympathy for the lost souls_**

**_We've chosen this path of disgrace

* * *

_**

"Gaara!" she cried and the boy turned around. Yes, it was him. She quickly ran to him and threw herself in to his arms.

"Kira-chan, what is it!" he looked at her worriedly "I felt as if you were in pain and Shukaku let me see you."

"It…it's terrible…" she sobbed in her arms "But I no longer remember what it is! I forgotten it as soon as I entered this dream world." she sobbed harder "But it feels…as…if…my heart broke…" she buried her face in Gaara's chest "It hurts…it hurts so bad…"

Gaara looked at her sadly and hugged her as she sobbed. "Its alright." he soothed "Please don't cry…It will be alright…"

"I don't want to go back." Kira said

* * *

**_We give this life to our children_**

**_And teach them to hate this place

* * *

_**

"You have to." Gaara said sadly.

"I don't care!" Kira cried harder "It seems that in that world only bad things happen. In that world people hurt me. And as soon as I go back to that world, I forget about you! The only thing I have is the nostalgic feeling in my heart, but I don't remember you!"

"I feel the same." Gaara said "That world brings only pain and sorrow. I wish never to return either, but I have to." Gaara looked at her, and she looked back "Because I want to meet you."

Kira smiled sadly "Yes…We will meet. It is our destiny." more silent tears spilled down her eyes and her voice started cracking up as she continued to speak "And even though we won't remember each other…"

* * *

**_A man dies like a butterfly_**

**_Life burns from the touch of the Reaper_**

**_All things must pass

* * *

_**

"It's thanks to your powers we are able to meet in this world you created." Gaara said

"And when the time comes and we meet in reality…" Kira continued for him after she calmed herself "The two of us will in time remember all the time we spent here. Together." she then giggled and Gaara looked at her strangely "You know what's weird? During all this time we spent here, I never did do one thing."

"And what is that?" Gaara blinked.

Kira smiled softly and slowly moved her head closer to Gaara's. His eyes widened slightly, but even though, he also moved in slowly. The two destined souls finally met in a first, shy kiss.

* * *

**_And one love is a crocked lie_**

**_The world lies in the hands evil_**

**_And we pray it would last

* * *

_**

Heh, that was short, cute and fluffy (Lol). This is actually a fill in on the story "Trapped with you". This happens a few days before Touya, Laura's and Kira's ex-teammate leaves the team. In case you didn't get it, Gaara and Kira go waaaaaay back…But only thanks to Kira's physic abilities. And Gaara may seem a bit OOC, but thats because he and Kira grew up together in her world...

She created her own world inside her head that only she and Gaara could enter. If you wonder how Gaara enters the world, well…Shukaku knows about Kira from the moment she was born…and he lets Gaara sleep sometimes so that he could see Kira

The only problem is that when in the dream world, you don't remember things from the real world, and when you exit the dream world, you don't remember anything that happened there. You only remember the feelings and maybe a thing or two more.

And yes, Shukaku knows Kira. Why do you think he likes her and lets Gaara hang around her? He is a demon, and he knows EVERYTHING! Including stuff about Kira's gift.

The story maybe a bit stupid and all, but Gothic-chan has some family business to take care off, and I promised her that I'll let her write the next chapter of "Trapped with you" by herself. And if you want, I'll write a special about anything from the story you want.

Oh yes, and the song is "Life burns-Apocalyptica feat Lauri Yloonen"

See ya'll latter!


End file.
